aventuras en el pasado
by mikai breaheart
Summary: ....


**El encuentro**

**escritora: ya aquí el 2 do capitulo**

**mikai.-disfrútenlo D**

mikai vio el calendario hoy era 19 de junio llegue justo a tiempo se dijo tomo lo necesario y fue a tocar la flauta mientras esperaba a la tal "rouge" pero escucho una leve melodía y fue a ver la misma loba que había encontrado estaba cantando empezó a seguirla con la flauta asta que se escucho muy bien pero como a las 1:00 de la madrugada mikai pintaba un retrato de la loba cantando y ella tocando flauta de repente aprecio una murcielaga

mikai.-NO TE ACERQUES!

rouge.-soy rouge calma

mikai.- oh… oye no te da frio la tormenta? Porque no entramos?

Rouge.-vale brrr…

Entraron y mikai le dijo sientate rouge se sento en la cama y empezo a mirar las letras PIEZA DE MIKAI rouge.-que bonito

Mikai.- admito que seria mas bonito si estuviera terminado

Rouge.- terminalo yo dormire llegue un poco temprano y sonic nos espera como a las 4 de la mañana si no te molesta

Mikai empezo a terminarlo y rouge dormia cuando termino desperto a rouge

mikai.- quieres comer algo?

Rouge acepto la invitacion y fue a la mesa y mikai sirvio la cena le dio ensalada carne y unos pasteles de postre rouge.-estaba todo exquisito pero debemos irnos mikai.-ponte esta capa abriga muy bien mikai tomo un paragua pero se dio cuenta que las alas de rouge no salian de la capa así que no podia volar así que mikai le hizo unos agujeros.- si vuelas sobre mi cabezas con el paraguas las dos penentraremos la lluvia y sera mas facil llegar

rouge.-deacuerdo vamos las dos partieron muy velozmente y llegaron a una pequeña casa a los limites de la ciudad rouge dijo

"rouge the bat " enseguida aprecio una maquina y rouge puso una esmeralda que no tenia color era un morado muy triste entraron y apareció sonic the hedgehog pero a su lado aparecio un erizo-zorro era todo azul tenia 2 colas y tenia un mechon (como el de tails) el llevaba un traje del esgrima

sonic.-mikai el era tu profesor de esgrima yo no solo era un expectador y me gustaria un dia luchar contigo

P.E(profesor de esgrima): mucho gusto me llamo swordquick pero es muy largo asique dime swo ( OMF! QUE NOMBRE TAN OVIO y para lso noob que no sepan ingles swordquick significa espada veloz)

**escritora.- MIKAI ! te dije que sonic no era tu profesor de esgrima con razon no an dejado review TT**

**mikai.-pero se parecia que no ves que era azul y tenia espinas?**

**escritora.-deacuerdo sigamos , ustedes sigan leyendo yo llevare a mikai al oculista**

**mikai.-NO ME OBLIGARAS!**

**escritora.-claro que si , adios yo la llevare y tambien al doctor nunca as estado tan demente**

**mikai.-TT**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**  
**

Sonic.- ve a dormir mañana cuando desayunemos hablaremos….

Mikai se fue a dormir pero no pudo como esperaba a rouge mas temprano se durmió muy temprano así que no estaba cansada durmió 2 horas por si acaso y se levanto y vio que en el velador de rouge estaba esa loba la misma que pinto que encontro en el bosque … y vio que la foto decia saria the wolf y rouge the bat mikai penso "mmmmm saria the wolf no? Ja buena forma de ayudarme rouge" y cuando vio a sonic se acosto y durmió cuando desperto fue al comedor y saco un poco de agua un pan y espero a sonic cuando llego sonic se sento y le dijo

Sonic.- deacuerdo empezamos tu entrenamiento terminara este año ponte esto

Eran unas piedritas doradas chiquititas y bonitas mikai se las puso pero grito AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa ya que la piedras bonitas y pequeñas eran muy pesadas! ahora deves mantener el equilibrio durante un rato mikai lo hizo pero no duro ni 10 segundos de echo duro unos 2 segundos antes de caerse encima de sonic . la verdad es que mikai todos los dias devia ponerselas y tratar de equilibrase , en vez de ponerse sus comodas pantuflas rojas devia ponerse las piedras y a ella le costaba caminar ya que devia caminar con ellas siempreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mikai se la puso el resto del año debia entrenar con ellas lo que mas le gustaba a mikai era los entrenamiento ya que le davan rocas menos pesadas y podia golpear perfectamente su 1era mision era ir con rouge era encotrar en un prision a Miles tails power asiqeu fue pero antes sonci le dio una rebanado de pan y una botella con agua y partio pero rouge le puso piedras que eran ligeras pero eso aria que mikai se moviera un poco lento per partio volo camino ( incluso ) nado para salvar al pequeño que estaba capturado llego cerca de la isla nandano y rouge la agarro de una pierno y la movio bajo el agua le puso un tanque y le dijo " silencio ahí barcos vigilantes shhhhhhhhhhhh " mikai empezo a buscar una entrada bajo el agua pero no encontro nada entonces vio un barco que tiro a un submarino mikai se lo advirtió a ropuge y se escondieron enn una cueva entonces el submarino con una mano robotica salio y barrio la tierra y de ahí salio una entrado que abrio y entro al mismo tiempo llego una tormenta de arena que tapo la entrada así que mikai y rouge fuero barrieron la entrada u entraron enseguida fueron absorvidas por un agujero rouge salio del agujero pero mikai seguia dentro y justo cuando se cerraba vio a rouge arriba mirandola preparada para ir por ella y justo llega la tormenta y rouge desaparece ROUGE grito mikai preocupada de su amiga así que nado lo mas rapido que pudo alcanzo al submarino se tomo de el y se fue mikai permanecia bajo el agua mientras el submarino llegaba a un pequeño tanque enseguida escucho voces que decian

empleado.-Mmm como le aremos ¿ señor

jefe.-Debe conseguir al resto de los animales extraños como a ese zorro

empleado.-Si señor

Escucho pasos y mikai salio se saco las cosas de bucear y se quedo pegada al techo camino silenciosamente asta una sala especial llego y en un contenedor habia un zorro de 2 colas era ovio que esa era tails pero antes de que mikai hiziera algo aprecieron muchos hombres con un cargamento o sea un contenedor igual al que tenia tails adentro habia una conejo con una extraña criatura celeste con corbatín tails grito CREAM! La coneja empezo a llorara mientras la ponian al lado de tails los guardias se fueron y mikai se quedo quieta arriba que ago . ? Entonces dio una gran patada al techo y de repente se abrio la puerta y muchos guardias muertos aparecieron lo raro esque habia agua .. los guardias murieron ahogados pero paos al mismo tiempo que mikai dio una patada al techo entonces bajo recogio un poco de agua y dijo mm que raro y lanzo el agua pero grande es su sorpresa al ver de que el agua flota entonces mikai dijo que RAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO entonces el agua callo al piso jeje dijo es solo mi imaginación como puedo controlar el agua entonces el agua se levanto de nuevo y empezo como a moverse alegremente entonces mikai movio los dedos en forma de " vete eres solo una imaginación mia" entonces el agua empezo a curvearse guau! Puedo controlar el agua entonces hizo una bola de agua y libero a tails y a cream y a la extraña criatura entonces corrieron asta el agua tomaron 2 buceadores se los pusieron tails y cream ( la criatura al parecer no nessita respirar) entonces fue asi peor mikai no tenia buceador entonces hizo una burbuja y s efueronn etonces abrieron la puerta pero empzo a absorverlos mikai salio pero tails y cream no entonces vio una sombra muy rapida y vio que los dos estaba bien la sombra era rouge mikai sonrio y sen fueron

sonic.-Buen trabajo mikai te dare una sorpresa a cambio de tu esfuerzo habia un paquete rojo mikai lo abrio y era : un cachorro

Mikai.- es muy bonito!

Sonic.-rouge eligio al cachorro sabia que te gustaria

Mikai.- )

**escritora.- que cute 3**

**mikai.-y si preguntan que hacemos aqui aun es que enviamos a la niña saria y sofia a ver si habia oculista abierto y barato**

**escritora.-si con una pequeña trampa**

**blash back**

**escritora.-sofia saria chris se esta muriendo en un oculista barato y abierto vallan a buscarlo**

**mikai.-rapido o no veran como sufre**

Mikai guardo la esmeralda en una caja secreta oculta entre todas sus cosas y se puso a pintar pero llego swo y dijo tirandole un florete

swo.-haremos un encuentro

Deacuerdo yo sere el juez .- dijo rouge

Enseguida empezo la pelea

después de la pelea ( les describire la pelea si es que lo quieren)

muy bien echo mikai bueno batalla.- dijo swo

primera vez que te gano.- dijo mikai

si  .-dijo swo

bueno mikai ya estas lista.- dijo rouge

sonic.-esta sera la mision

entonces se apagan las luces y aparece una pantalla

veran.-dijo sonic .- yo y rouge fuimos a las isla prision ase poco y nos dimos cuenta que las 7 esmeraldas chaos estaban ahí menos 2 que rouge y yo tenemos

mikai.-donde están?

sonic.- emm es una carcel de maxima seguridas

mikai.- asi? pues vamos a verla

rouge.-o no claro que no err esta protegida por un lobo y un equidna

mikai .- alfin alguien de mi especie dijo decidida a ir

y de repente aparece tails

tails.- cuando quieren que los lleve a la isla prision?

sonic.-ahora mismo seria excelente dice sonic a coninuacion sonic va corriendo a donde esta mikai agarra a mikai de un brazo y sale como una flecha tambien rouge fue como un flecha va al tornado

sonic va en el techo , mikai va en una ala y rouge se fue volando mikai fue cerca de tails para preguntarle cuando llegarian pero solo dijo

tails.-SUJETENSE FUERTE SERA UNA CURVA PELIGROSA

mikai se sujeto pero los otros no tails gira el tornado y sonic cae ruge trata de salvarlo pero una ballena tira chorro de agua mojando y dejando inconciente a rouge mikai salto del avion sus ojos se ponen brillantes y azules y desaparece el agua de el lugar donde cae sonic y rouge mikai aterriza con ellos

sonic.-oye dile a tu amigo ballenato que gracias por nockear a la unica que nos puede llevar al tornado mikai vuela se le vuelven a poner los ojos azules y empieza a hablar setacio(idioma de las ballenas) la ballena emepezo a hablar mikai dijo

mikai.- dijo que lo sentia pero que nos puede llevar pero le devemos dar plac pag algo asi

sonic.-plantón?

mikai.-eso

sonic saco su libreta y se la lanzo a mikai era un dibujo del plagton

mikai.- que deforme

sonic.-nunca e sido un buen dibujante pero conformate con eso

mikai.-ok

se sumergio abajo del agua y saco en una bola de agua mucho plagton y se la lanzo a la ballena la ballena tiro agua de alegria y se poso para que mikai la pudiera montar

mikai.-enseguida los sacos

sonic.-gracias

entonces mikai flota y lleva a sonic y a la inconciente rouge a la ballena

Mikai.-¬o¬, OK súbanse a mi amigo el ballenato

. Y mikai aplaude y el hoyo se llena de agua como antes

mikai.-muy bien amigo ballenato adelante!

la ballena se empieza a sumergir

mikai.- no esperaba esto ( como respiraran rouge y sonic?)

sonic .-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

mikai .-oh, oh entonces toma su ying yang y un campo de fuerza rojo rodea la ballena

sonic.-como hiziste eso?

mikai.-asiendolo

sonic.-¬o¬

entonces tratan de despertar a rouge pero mikai dice

mikai.-ya se

**Escritora: bueno aquí se acabo el 2 capitulo**

**Mikai.-el 3 se titula en busca de las esmeraldas**

**Escritora: creo que quedan 2 o 1 capitulo para que termine esta historia… no se tengo que calcular , bueno y ahora si nuestros comentarios estan en negritas esque no sabia como hacerlo y la niña saria no me habia dicho ¬¬ ya y eso adios**

**derrepente llega sofia y saria**

**saria.-hey chris no estaba sufriendo y fuimos al oculista mas barato de la ciudad**

**sofia.-¬o¬**

**escritora.-como se llamaba?**

**saria.-doctor mistic mistic **

**entonces la escritora corre juntoa mikai al oculista**

**mikai.-despidan al capitulo por nosotras**

**saria.-ok**

**sofia.-un biografia que cute 3**

**saria.-bueno adios! **


End file.
